SUGAR HIGH
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: A hyper Duo decides to bother a cranky Wufei. Madness ensuses and Duo leanrs that it's agood idea to let Wufei finsih what he's saying no matter how long it may take ^,^ 5x2 and mentioned 3x4


Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't own this. . .I do however own a really shibby lava lamp.but you're probably not interested in that. . .  
  
Grinning Reaper: This is my first Wufei and Duo short...it kinda sucks.....actually, it really sucks... warnings: silliness, Duo's eaten a lot of sugar, Quatre tramatization, yaoi, and citrus.  
  
/Duo's (and sometimes Wufei's) thoughts/ *Emphasis on words*  
  
  
  
"-Slurp-" Duo stared at the bottom of his Starbucks cup, puzzled.  
  
"*SLUUUUUUUUURP*!" He turned the plastic container that was once filled with a vanilla frappechino and lots of whipped cream [1] upside-down and shook it. "Hm, that's odd.I bought a venti ...it shoulda lasted longer than five minutes."  
  
"Maxwell. Do you *mind*?" An irritated voice snapped from across the room. Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry 'Fei."  
  
"Don't call me ''Fei'." The Chinese youth said in a prickly tone of voice.  
  
"'Kay Wu! ^,^" A poisonous glare.  
  
"Don't call me Wu."  
  
/Yikes, is *he* in a bad mood today or *what*??/ Duo thought cringing. It was too bad that they were the only two ones in the safe house. Heero and Trowa were on missons and Quatre was on a mission of grave importance: He was grocery shopping. Duo seriously wanted some company. And the only company he had was sitting in a large armchair that looked ready to swallow its inhabitant. Wufei glanced up briefly from the volume he was reading.  
  
/Idiot./ Thought the petite pilot of the Altron Gundam as he gazed at the American. Duo was sprawled on the floor with his booted feet slung up on the sofa.  
  
"Maxwell, get your feet off the furniture." He ordered with a fierce look. The braided teen obliged, bracing his hips in his hands and staring at the long laces that were dangling above him. "Ben dan.[2]" the Asian grumbled. Duo's boots hit the floor with a heavy clunk. The indigo-eyed boy propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Wu-dearest, if you're gonna be mean to me, be mean in English." With a sigh, he flung himself on his back again. The great Chang was about to give Duo a piece of his mind about being called 'Wu-dearest', but merely adjusted his glasses and went back to reading his book. Duo studied his fellow pilot underneath long and curly lashes. The delicate teen was sitting Indian style in his chair and the book was in his lap. A simple pair of steel wire frame glasses were perched on the almost non-existent bridge of a softly rounded nose. His face was almost serene.  
  
/He looks so different. Man, even his clothes aren't like him today!/ Duo thought in astonishment. Wufei was wearing a big, soft and cream- colored sweater and thick jeans with holes in the knees.  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" Duo asked at last.  
  
"I'm reading about the history and development of the colonies." He replied stiffly.  
  
"Sounds booooooooooring. Do you ever read mangas?" Duo asked changing positions on the floor.  
  
"Mangas are for children." Wufei replied as he combed a hand through his dark velvet hair, only to cause the strands of shining silk to fall in his eyes again.  
  
"I like mangas." Duo said, dismissing Wufei's comment. "X/1999 is sooooooo cooooool ^,^ I think that you'd like it even. 'S got pretty art an' all..." Duo rambled on about magas for a few more moments and then fell to silence. He lay there. And he lay there...AND LAY THERE!  
  
/This is boring./ the Death God sighed and changed his position for the umpteenth time. /Alright, that's it. I'm young, hyper and full of coffee. I need to do something fun./ Duo got up and slinked over to the arm chair, He stood and leaned against it, his face inches from Wufei's. His skin was a soft golden color.  
  
/^,^He's so pretty^,^/ Thought Duo. It looked like caramel or toasted graham crackers. Duo couldn't help but wonder if that's what he tasted like. [3]  
  
"I can feel you staring. It's getting on my nerves. What do you want Maxwell?" Wufei asked. /I knew it was a bad idea to allow him to go get that coffee./ Throwing caution completely in to the wind, Duo jerked forward and planted a quick kiss on the side of the diminutive teen's face. Wufei blinked once. Twice. He took off his glasses and turned his head. Their noses were touching. "Maxwell. Did you just kiss me?"  
  
/Crap! Wufei's gonna hurt me!/ Duo thought, panicking.  
  
"I'm giving you until the count of three." Wufei began, Duo let out a terrified shriek and shot off. "Maxwell! Get back here!" Wufei jumped up and followed the lithe boy. THE CHASE WAS ON! /Oh crap. Oh man. He's gonna hurt me!/  
  
"Maxwell!!"  
  
/No, he's *really* gonna hurt me!! I mean *really, really, REALLY* hurt, like broken in to so many pieces it'll take a dust pan to sweep me up like in those old cartoons hurt me!!!/  
  
"Maxwell! STOP!" Wufei made another grab for the dancing chestnut braid before him, but Duo darted out of the way just in time. Duo made a wild dash for the stairs.  
  
/If I can get down those and out the door I'm home free!/ Duo thought frantically.  
  
/I have to catch him before he can get out the door! He won't get away from *me*!/ Wufei put on his determined face. Suddenly, he got an idea. He skidded to a halt at the stairwell, letting Duo clatter down it, when the fellow pilot was almost the bottom, Wufei jumped, landing on the next floor as the pilot of the Deathscythe was about to escape down the hall. Unfortunately, Wufei seriously needed to work on his timing. He landed before Duo instead of landing behind him. The chestnut-haired American let out a yelp and tried to skid to a stop.  
  
/Damn Quatre for insisting on polishing the floors!/ Duo thought when he collided with Wufei. The smaller of the two shouted a curse in Cantonese as they plummeted downward, Duo managed to protect Wufei's hard head from the hard floor a split second before they hit it.  
  
"Hiya Wu-chan!" giggled Duo from his position atop the smaller Asian boy. Wufei gave Duo a look that made Heero's death glare look kind-hearted.  
  
"Now look what you've done." He said with an adorably seething pout.  
  
/Yep, I'm gonna die./ Duo thought as Wufei glowered up at him.  
  
"I've had to chase you all over the house and now I think I broke my back! It's just like you not to let people finish what they're about to say, had you let me finish was I was about to say we wouldn't be in this mess!" [4] Wufei snarled. Duo figuring that his fate was pretty much sealed either way asked:  
  
"Then what were you about to say Mr. Almighty Dragon?" Wufei huffed and rolled his sloe-colored eyes.  
  
"I was *about* to say that you had until the count of three to do that again, but if you wanted me to *chase* you then you should have just asked." He said with that ever-present scowl adorning his features. Duo blinked once. Twice.  
  
"R-really?" he asked in disbelief. Wufei sighed explosively.  
  
"Of *course* really." He busted vehemently. Now it was Duo's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Well you could have just said 'do that again' and save us a lot of trouble. It's just like you to dramatize everything!" Said Duo, mimicking Wufei's voice.  
  
"I don't talk like that!" The smaller teenager fumed, his round cheeks coloring in anger. Duo laughed. Wufei was so much fun to tease! With another quiet chuckle, Duo brushed his pert nose against Wufei's, almost having another giggle fit when he saw a noticeable shift in color on the justice loving Chinese's face at their closeness. He was also quite aware of what was poking him in the stomach through Wufei's thick denim pants. [5] Grinning in a feral manner, Duo ghosted his lips over Wufei's cheek, pulled back and scrutinized him for several moments. Wufei scowled again.  
  
"Maxwell, I did not chase you all over the place to get kissed on the cheek." He said, his jaw sliding foreword stubbornly. Duo snorted.  
  
"And I didn't risk my life kissing you to be called 'Maxwell'." He returned. Wufei sighed, an unusually breathy sound for him.  
  
"Alright, Duo." He said after sometime, it was almost difficult for him to say it. But never the less, it was a nice sound.  
  
/Huh. My name's been said over a thousand times before...why does it sound so different to me when he says it?/ the braided one mused silently (for once in his life).  
  
"That's better." Said Duo, not taking much time to meditate on this new revelation. With that said, Duo bent his head downward some and pressed his lips against the shorter being under him. At first, the kiss was almost chaste, then Wufei, who had decided to take matters into his own hands...er mouth...pushed the American's lips apart with his tongue. Duo shivered slightly and let Wufei in to his mouth. Duo broke the embrace to plant alternating patterns of nips and kisses along Wufei's stubborn jaw line and swan-like neck, letting the Asian youth's noises of approval guide him. Without much delay, he found a rather sensitive spot on the crook of the golden-skinned boy's neck and took to sucking on it determined to leave some sort of mark, much to Wufei's enjoyment. Once satisfied with his work, Duo meshed his lips with Wufei's again for another one of their tongue tangling, spit swapping, knockout kisses. They would have gone on longer too, if a shriek from the door way hadn't interrupted them. Duo looked up. Quatre, apparently finished with his errands, stood several feet away from them, wide-eyed and paler than ever.  
  
"Hi Quat-chan!" Duo said with his inescapable cheer.  
  
"D-D-Duo...what...Wufei? You guys are... when...how? Oh my..." The blonde of diminutive stature fumbled with his words, an unusual occurrence for the well-spoken heir. Wufei gave Quatre his patented 'I'm-about-toget-my-big- shiny-katana-and-chase-after-you-chop-you-up-and-laugh-crazily' glare and said:  
  
"Oh honestly Winner, you and Barton do the *same thing*!" A bright blush swept over the cerulean-eyed boy's cheeks.  
  
"I-I forgot to get a uhm...thing that I forgot at the store...I'll be back." He said rushing out the door. Wufei smirked.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said knowingly, and then he and Duo returned happily to their previous activities. ^,^  
  
THE END  
  
[1] Oooooh, I love those!  
  
[2] Pretty much 'baka' in Chinese  
  
[3] My friend and I had an in-depth discussion about this. (sad ne?) I never mentioned it while they were kissing because I couldn't think of a 'Wufei-ish' sort of taste...does anyone have an idea??  
  
[4] I could see him ranting about something like this. ^,^  
  
[5] Oh, but I am evil.  
  
Grinning Reaper: This fic was direct proof that I have problems! ^,^  
  
Wufei: I figured that out when you made us sing Destiny's Child songs.  
  
Trowa: She writes good 3x4 fics though ^,\\  
  
Grinning Reaper: Riiiiight...so...R&r ne? Oh, and updates...I'll have another ch. Out for Ebon Depths soon. ::shameless mini advertisement:: Go read it! It's angsty but it's my pride an' joy!! ::sniff::  
  
Trowa! And I play a pivotal role! Sort of... O.\\ 


End file.
